Child of Darkness
by PsYcHoGaMeR164
Summary: It's been two years since Foxy gave up Okame. Now Mike decides to continue working at Freddys as a part time Daytime and Night-time security guard. Okame finds Foxy again. As Okame grows and explores he learns more and more about the dark past of his family and what really went on in 1987. Will Okame be forced to side with Light or Darkness?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. **

**As I said before I'd be doing a sequel of Blood Promise.**

**Okame is back but has he ever forgotten Foxy? Lets see.**

**I don't own anyone from Five Nights at Freddy's or Five Night's at Freddy's 2 Scott Cawthon does. And Mike Schmidt.**

**I own Okame, Mike's Girlfriend, and the concept of this story.**

**Review and let me know what you think about the first chapter so far of the sequel. **

The cool days of autumn blew away on the breeze with the crisp leaves of the trees. Snow fall gave way to warm springs as months turned to years till almost two years had passed on. But time left no joy or comfort for Foxy. Just the sadness of knowing another year had gone by since he had given up his son. Foxy didn't leave Pirate Cove anymore. He didn't have a reason too. He only ever peaked out of the cove to look out the window of the door where he could see the calendar on the wall. It was now 2014. Two years had passed since Mike left with Okame. Foxy's ears dropped at that thought of his son going off in life having long forgotten about him and the old Pizza resturant. The sounds of footsteps brought Foxy out of his thoughts. He stood still as workers came into the room pushing a large crate in on a hand cart. Foxy's ear pointed up in confusion but that was the only movement he made. Foxy stood still not moving as the workers moved him from the stage. They had to take his limbs off his body since he wouldn't move for some reason. They put him back together when they got him laid in the crate. Foxy closed his eyes but it went unoticed. "Huh?" One of the workers said picking up the blanket that had been near Foxy when they moved him. "Where did that come from?" One of the other workers asked him. The other gave a shrug unsure, why a child blanket would be in the old run down attraction that hasn't been used or opened to the public since 1987. "Whatever just throw it in the box Roger it's just a piece of crap." The manager said annoyed at how slow the workers were moving. The manager left the cove to make sure the other works weren't going as slow. Roger looked down at blanket seeing a neatly stitched sentance on the corner of the blanket that read "To my son. My little miracle. Love mother." The young man folded the blanket up and sat it in Foxy's box he put the top of the wooden crate over the box and made sure it was on tight before he moved the crate. Once fastened he moved the crate out to a large moving truck outside to be sent to the new building closer into the town.

"Da da?... Da da!"

Mike woke up hearing the sound of Okame's small voice crying out. Mike got up out of bed, leaving his girlfriend in bed asleep, with disgruntled grunt. Mike walked into the nursery where he found Okame hugging his plush Fox toy sniffling. Mike sighed some as he picked the 1 and a 1/2-year-old in his arms. Okame laid his head on Mike's shoulder and whimpered. Mike patted the toddler's back. He knew Okame had a dream about Foxy again. This dream occurred commonly but it would happen nearly every day and Okame would start crying missing Foxy. Mike rubbed Okame's back and handed him his fox plushie, that was dressed as a pirate so it looked like Foxy, Okame hugged the light purple fox plush he calmed down after some time and fell back asleep. Mike laid Okame back into the crib and tucked him in back to sleep. Mike walked back into his bed room and sat on the bed with a sigh. Later when the sun rose over the sky did the day start. Okame sat on a blanket on the rug in the living room playing with his toys and making little doodles in his drawing pad with crayons. Mike sat in the kitchen at the table sipping some coffee watching the little boy playing while also glancing towards the Tv hearing the news talk about a child that had went missing last week but she had been found this morning dead in a ditch. He heard the news mention that the child seemed to be sexually molested before she was killed. Mike sighed than looked at Okame with some worry.

"Mike?' A sweet voice said but with concern in the tone. Mike turned to the sound of the voice a smile came to his face when he saw Diana stood out of the door way of the hall into the kitchen. Diana was in her early 20's with light blond hair, deep blue eyes, and light tan skin. She wore a black sweater with jeans. She looked at Mike with concern. She than heard what the news had said, she frowned some. "Mike you shouldn't be listening to that with Okame in the next room. He might hear what they say and be scared." Diana scolded lightly turning the TV off. Mike sighed. Diana sat in the opposite chair next to him she sat her elbows on the table looking at her boyfriend. "What's wrong?" She asked worried he was becoming depressed again from the grief he still felt from loosing Jenny. "Nothing... I'm just worried about Okame is all..." Mike said looking at the toddler laying on his stomach drawing on paper. "That little angel; couldn't do no wrong and no wrong will go to him." Diana smiled at the toddler as he played. "You're so sure about everything... But this town is getting more rotten. You just heard what they said they found that little girl raped and killed... I dont know what we can do..." Mike said in a defeated voice.

"Do you want Okame to stay with your parents for a little while? Or maybe we can ask them to give us a security system?" Diana asked. Mike shook his head a bit. "No those two don't know how to take care of anything let alone kids. My parents hated that I wanted to work and be an engineer instead of a doctor. I hated the sight of blood so that's why I didn't want to do it. So they got pissed and told me to get out. Jenny was the only one to ever help me in life... But now she's gone..." Mike said the last sentence in a low mumble. "Hm... Oh my parents have my dog Tero he's a great guard dog i can ask my parents to drop him off here so we won't have to worry about intruders." Diana smiled. Mike raised an eyebrow a bit. He never had a dog since the puppy he had as a boy who would chew and pee on everything and he never knew how to train it. So it had to be given to a farm.

"Is it trained?" Mike asked. Diana nodded. "Tero also loves kids especially little ones so it'll be good for Okame." Diana said as she watched Okame crawl up to them. Okame tugged on her pants leg standing up on his small feet. Diana picked Okame up and sat him in her lap. Mike used the remote and turned the TV back on he turned the channel on to a kids show. Okame watched the cartoon as Mike looked down at some bills he had on the table. He wrote down on some paper doing calculations in his head. "Hmm we can make the bills but we only get less than 100$ by the time we pay everything off." Mike told Diana. Diana looked down with concern. How could she buy enough groceries for the three of them every end of the month with just a hundred dollars? She already had a job working as a waitress during the days but it didnt bring in much money very fast. Mike thought for a moment he already worked nights he could take a day job though and have his mother watch Okame; but he needed one fast. He looked at Okame, holding his fox toy in his hand. He sat in Diana's lap watching the Tv.

That's when a commercial came on it was for the new Freddy's Fazbear's Pizza that was going to open down the street. Mike frowned some thinking about the countless weeks he spent there hiding for his life till 6am. But he stopped when he saw Okame look at the commercial he than shouted. "Twee! Twee! Bun Bun!" He shouted happily when he saw the new animatronics of Bonnie and Chica appeared in the commercial. Okame tilted his head at the screen when he saw the new 'Foxy'. Okame looked at the new animatronics for a bit than he looked down after the commercial was over. "Whats wrong hun?" Diana asked Okame worriedly. Okame frowned and hopped off Diana's lap than stomped over to his toys and laid on his stomach with them around him hugging the fox plush to his small chest. Okame looked at his toy Fox than at the red blanket he laid on.

Diana got out of her seat and kneeled down to Okame. The toddler didn't look at her. Okame looked at the fox plush hugging it tightly to his face he cried. Diana picked Okame up and held him in her arms. "Shhhh. Shhhhhh. It's okay." She said soothingly. Okame whimpered hiccuping holding his fox toy. Diana sat on the couch holding Okame. She sighed a little in a breath confusion. She couldn't understand it; every time Okame saw anything with Freddy Fazbear's on it he would start crying after. Mike stood from the table and stood next to Diana and rubbed Okame's back. Okame rubbed his eyes that had some red stains under them. "It's okay buddy. I'm sure he's okay." Mike said calmly. Okame whimpered than sniffled calming down. The toddler fell asleep a bit after that. Diana put Okame into his crib, for a nap, than she walked up to Mike. "What did you mean by 'he's okay'?" Diana asked crossing her arms some. She knew Mike had kept a secret from her since they had dated. Mike sighed and sat on the couch. "Well... Remember when I said I found Okame just laying inside of Freddy's... That wasnt exactly true uhm there uhm..." Mike stuttered trying to think of a believeable lie. "There what?" Diana pestered. "There were these three workers there that stayed at Freddy's alot after hours... i didnt know them personally they just cleaned around the place, played around a bit, etc." Mike lied. "Who were they? Do You know names?" She asked. "It's kind of funny they have the same names as two of the robots. The guys name was Bonnie Barthamule the girl was named Chica Chio." Mike said praying Diana was buying it. "The last guy his name was Edward Teach he had worked there for a long time since the begining when he was younger. He always had been fascinated with Pirates and he was a fan of Pirate's cove he always said how much of a shame it was for it to had been closed." Mike said confident in his lies. Diana crossed her arms.

"Than why does Okame keep crying saying Daddy all the time?' Diana asked sternly. "Well Edward found Okame after the killer stabbed Jenny and took him out of her stomach. He managed to stop the killer and saved Okame when he was a newborn. He named Okame and took care of him for almost 3 months. When I snapped... I found out he had Okame. He let him go but it broke his and his friends hearts since they grew attached to Okame..." Mike said with a bit of guilt. Diana sighed as she sat by Mike. "Why did you take him if you saw there hearts break?" Diana asked. "They told me to take him with me and keep him safe saying it wasnt safe there which I agreed with. So that's why I took him also because he's my sister's kid." Mike said. "... Ok. But maybe we can take him to the new Freddy's when it opens maybe those people still work there." Diana smiled she stood up and went to the nursery to check on Okame. Mike laid back on the couch with a sigh and smirked. "Oh there still there alright. No doubt about that..." He chuckled lightly under his breath thinking about the animatronics. He heard the commercial come on the TV again. Mike glanced to the closet seeing that his security uniform was still hanging inside there with his and Diana's other clothes. He frowned than sighed. "Will I really have to do this **AGAIN**...?" Mike asked himself. He frowned more


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here's a new chapter of Child of Darkness.**

**Now just so you guys know this story will go through years of Okame's life till the climax when he's about 10-11. So there will be a lot of chapters that I guess you can consider filler. But it will explain how Okame interacts with the other animatronics. **

**I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's or Five Night's at Freddy's 2 Scott Cawthon does. **

**I only own Okame and Diana. **

Diana walked back into the room carrying Okame who held his plush by its tail in his hand; his small head slumped on her shoulder. Mike looked at the commercial the new restaurant was going to be open next week. Diana saw that as well and smiled. "Let's take Okame there. I've heard it's made now for very little kids now than there's different rooms for older kids. I think Okame will love it." Diana smiled confident. Mike opened his mouth to oppose than stopped. He did wonder what happened to Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy they looked very different in the commercial. He thought they went so far to change Bonnie and Foxy to women. He chuckled a bit at the idea; that would've been hilarious. "Sure but were going a few days after it's open that way it wont be so crowded." Mike said. Diana gave a nod she never really liked being in crowds, they made her a bit nervous. Mike smiled at her and wrapped a arm around her, rubbing her shoulder. Okame looked at his uncle and Diana. "Uncky Mike what's gonna happen?" Okame asked. Mike looked at Okame than patted his head. "Were gonna go see your dad soon." Mike said with a small smile. Okame smiled widely with excitement. "Really?" He asked happily. Mike gave a nod. Okame smiled and jumped off Diana's lap cheering happily. Mike chuckled watching Okame run to his nursery and shut the door. "He seems so happy." Diana smiled. "Yea he does." Mike said relieved. He just hoped the animatronics hadn't forgotten Okame or this could end badly.

Diana buckled Okame into his car seat but the child kept wiggling and kicking his feet excitedly. "Okame calm down sweetie or I'll accidentally buckle your clothes." Diana said a bit frustrated. Okame stopped some but when she buckled him into his seat he started jumping in his car seat. "Okame please don't do that." Diana said feeling the back seat vibrate. Okame stopped. "Sorry. I'm excited!" Okame said smiling. Mike and Diana smiled back. "Just hold that in till we get there okay?" Mike asked Okame looking at him in the rearview mirror. Okame gave a nod and messed with his fingers to keep himself from getting too excited. Mike drove down the street from their apartment he could see the larger building that held the new Freddy's. It was now called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Diner. Mike parked in one of the very few spaces that were in the double wide parking area. "Damn the first night had cars parking down the street cause it was so full. Now this is a bit of a turn out because kids rarely went to the other one." Mike said as Diana got Okame out of his car seat. Okame wore a grey shirt jeans and he had on his small jacket that Diana had made from his old onsie, he had been found in, she kept the large wolf ears on the hoodie they still moved from the metal inside the ears, she kept inside them, because she thought the ears twitching and raising up and down when Okame wanted them too was just so cute. Okame shook with excitement in her arms. "Let's go! Let's go!" Okame said pointing to the front door with his small hand. Mike chuckled. "Alright let's go." Mike said holding Diana's other hand. They entered the pizzeria.

The instantly smelled homemade pizza, french fries, the most heavy scent was of sweets. Little kids at various ages ran past and behind them as they approached the front entrance to be given their tickets inside. Mike walked up to the counter. The women that sat to greet the parents and kids reconized Mike since he worked at the other Freddy's. "Mike hey! This is a suprise." She said with a geunine smile. "Yea good to see ya Lizz hey can you call the boss for me I want to talk to him?" Mike asked. "You're in luck Mr. Fred is here today." She said picking up the phone and dialed a number. Okame looked around at the new larger resturant smiling. It was larger than he remembered and everything looked so new. He smiled widely when he saw on stage the large stood Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. He slipped his small hand out of Diana's grip and ran ahead, running under the metal bars of the push entrance. "Okame come back!" Diana shouted but her voice was drowned out by the voices of other children laughing and cheering.

"Oh don't worry he won't get in trouble. If anything the animatronics will just keep him company till you can bring him to anyone of the workers here and they'll stamp his hand. This happens a lot kids just get so excited coming here." Lizz said to help keep Diana's calm. Diana gave a nod but kept her eyes on the crowd keeping a close eye on the pair of wolf like ears that stuck out in the crowd. Mr. Fred walked up to the front counter, he smiled seeing Mike waiting with Diana by the counter. "Mike. it's been a while." He greeted with a smile holding his hand out to shake. Mike shook his hand. "What brings you here?" He asked. "I came to bring my nephew here." Mike said pointing to where Okame's small head poked out of the crowd. "Oh yea the Miracle Baby from Freddy's. I still can't believe that little fella alive having lived in Freddy's for almost three months that old place was such a hazardous dump." Mr Fred said with distaste in his mouth. He than smiled looking around this new restaurant. "This place is my crowning achievement. I hope it stays that way for a long time." Mr Fred said his ego getting to his head some. He than looked at Mike rubbing the back of his head. "So anyways you said you wanted to discuss something?" Mr Fred asked. Mike gave a nod.

Okame pushed himself through the large crowd of kids to the front of the stage. His ears pointed up from the excitement he felt, he looked up at Bonnie and Chica smiling. "Uncle Bun Bun! Aunt Tweet Tweet! It's me!" He called out. But his calls were drowned out by the music and shouting of other children. He called out for the now light blue bunny and the chicken but they didn't even look at him. Okame was shoved back by a larger kid and fell on his bottom outside of the crowd. He stood up rubbing his bottom. He looked at Bonnie and Chica and sniffled some. He rubbed his eyes incase tears were building. He than saw the sign pole that had a sign that pointed right with the words that said "Kid's Cove." Okame could remember always hearing something called "Pirate's Cove", in his dreams, so he thought it meant the same thing. Rushing down the hall as quick as he could he entered the room. Unaware something watched him as he ran down the hallway. He stopped for a second out of breath holding his plush fox to his chest; to make sure he hadn't dropped it. He looked around the room seeing games, lots of kids, tables with plates of slices of pizza and cake on them, but what caught his attention was the animatronics that stood in the corner of the room. What stood there was a tall, thin, looking fox animatronic but it had pink insides of the ears, a pink snout with red lipstick on the lips, she had a pink bow around her neck and a very fluffy puffy tail that seemed to glisten white. Okame saw the animatronics was showing some little kids, a bit smaller than himself, a puppet making a show out of it while two older kids pulled on her ears both pulling harder and harder than the other. Okame could see her ears were on the verge of being torn off her, one of her arms also seemed to be missing and another kid had it laughing. Okame frowned and stomped up to the group of kids that were pulling on the fox. He shoved back the two boys that were pulling on the fox's ears which caught the other kids attention it also made the fox animatronic turn to the little boy. "Hey what's your deal kid?" One of the older kids snapped at Okame who just glared at him not backing down. "MY DEAL is that you don't do that to others how would you feel if you had your ears ripped off than it wouldn't be fun to you!" Okame shouted at the older kid. "Yea well double black eyes wont feel so good to you huh?!" The big kid shouted balling his hands to fists. He tried to punch Okame but missed since Okame, being faster, moved out-of-the-way quickly he than headbutted the kid right in the face knocking them both down. Okame sat up holding his head getting a bad pain equal to a headache. "Oww..." He groaned softly. The big kid had a bloody nose and growled standing up to attack Okame but was stopped by the white fox who looked down at the children with a frown.

**"Stop that! That's quiet enough from all of you. There will be no more fighting in the Kid's Cove children and if you do your all going to be sent home!" **Foxina snapped at the kids. The little ones looked down in disappointment in themselves, except for Okame who sat on the floor rubbing his head, the big kids frowned crossing their arms as if they had been scolded from their parents. "Well he started it..." The kid with the blood nose pointed out. **"And I'll be making sure security deals with him. Now take your pizza and leave while I get to do deal with this trouble maker." **Foxina said. The kids nodded and left Kid's Cove leaving Okame behind with Foxina. Okame backed up a bit when the fox turned to him with a stern look on her robotic face. She than smiled and kneeled down to Okame. **"It's alright dearie, I just said all that to make the children leave." **Foxina said calmly. Okame walked up to her twiddling his fingers. "I uhm saw they uhm were hurting you so I... Uhm I.." Okame stuttered nervously. **"Ah there there little sweet pea they dont mean nothing by it. It happens alot." **Foxina said patting his head with her paw. Okame looked at her. "Whats your name?" Okame asked. **"I'm Foxina. Atleast that's what I call myself." **Foxina smiled. Okame looked down hearing her name his ears dropped as well. "Oh..." He said in a sad voice. **"What's wrong? Oh you dropped your little friend." **Foxina said seeing Okame had dropped his plush fox. She picked it up and handed it to him. Okame took the plush from her saying a small "Thanks..." He hugged the toy to his chest looking down. Foxina tilted her head at the child. **"What's wrong dearie?" **She asked laying a hand on Okame's head. "I...I was lookin for someone and I thought they was here but... They're not..." Okame said in a small voice.

"Oh... Who were you looking for dearie? Was it Freddy? He's on stage now but he-"

"No it's not him..."

"Maybe Bonnie than?"

"No..."

"What about Chica? Kids love her."

"No! It wasnt them Bonnie and Chica dont sees me and i cant find my dad!" Okame shouted hugging his plushie crying. Foxina hugged the little boy. **"Sshhhh shhhhhhhhhh it's alright. Shhhhhh shhhhhhhh it's gonna be okay I'll help you find him." **Foxina said in a kind voice. Okame wiped his eyes. **"Now what does he look like?" **Foxina asked. "Well like you but he has red fur, yellow eyes, and he has a thingy over his eyes, and uhm-" Okame started blurting out what he remembered from dreams he had of his father. **"Wait dearie wait. I know who you're talking about. That's Foxy." **Foxina said. "Foxy?" Okame said confused tilting his head. **"Yes he's from the old building. You must be that little baby Chica told me about. He's really been missing you." **Foxina smiled. "Where is he? I wanna see 'em!" Okame said excited. Foxina's ears dropped.

**"Well-Well that's a bit-"**

**"I can take him Foxina."**

**That's all for now but I really need a Beta Tester or whatever it's called. Want to do it let me know in a review. **

**Thanks and enjoy**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Chapter. **

**Lets see if Okame will remember Foxy now shall we?**

**I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's 1 or 2. **

**I just own Okame and Diana and the concept for this story.**

**Hope you enjoy and please review what you think about it.**

* * *

><p>Foxina turned seeing Chica standing in the door way she looked to have some tears of oil in her eyes. <strong>"You know this little one?" <strong>Foxina asked. Chica nodded and walked into the room she kneeled down some so she could be at Okame's height. Okame looked at her his head tilted to the side a bit. **"H-Hello Okame. You might not remember me but i used to play with you when you were a little baby. I see you still have that little toy I got you from the claw machine. I'm glad." **Chica smiled some of the tears fell down her cheek, she didnt think Okame could recognize her since she had been put into her new suit leaving her old one to be locked up in the Parts and Services room. Okame stood up and walked up to her he smiled some and hugged her. Chica gasped some from the hug. "Aunt Twee-Tweet!" Okame said smiling. Chica smiled and hugged Okame tightly as more tears fell from her eyes. **"OH I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!~" **She cooed smiling. She wiped her eyes on her arm. "Aunt Twee twee why uncle Bun bun not see me and where my dad?" Okame asked. Chica looked down than she tried to smile at Okame. She picked him up in her arms and held him. **"I got him Foxina thank you." **Chica said. Foxina gave a nod and a smile. Chica left Kid's Cove carrying Okame in her arms she made sure to avoid the stage and Balloon Boy as she walked through the Pizzeria. The kids were all busy with playing that they hardly notice the robotic chicken as she rushed through the sides of the rooms. She went down a hallway that had the sign 'Employees only' above the entrance way. "We get in troubles this way..." Okame muttered. Chica said nothing as she approached the door that said Parts and Service she opened the door and turned the light on. Okame whimpered some seeing the remains of Freddy on the floor and Chica's old body laying against the wall. She walked past the two old suits careful not to accidentally bump into them. She stopped before a corner of the room where a curtain had been nailed to the wall.

Chica sat Okame down on the floor on his feet. **"Foxy's behind there. Go on it's okay." **Chica said with a small smile. She backed up some. Okame looked at her unsure than at the corner that had the curtain covering it. Okame walked up to it and crawled under the curtain of stars. He peeked his head up he saw something sitting against the corner of the room with a piece of cloth, that looked familar to him but he couldnt place why, laying on it's back. He approached the animatronic on his knees but stopped when he saw the red tail that belonged to Foxy twitching once in a while from the broken parts in his tail. Okame smiled seeing the twitching in the tail. He grabbed the tail with his hand playing with the tail as it moved catching it each time it moved. Foxy could feel something heavy on his tail and frowned. Ever since he was put into the back room and replaced by Foxina. Chica would always come into the Parts and Service room whenever she could and try everything to cheer him up. Even though that was futile. He figured that must had been her again. **"Chica leave me be..." **Foxy growled lightly. Okame ignored him and kept catching Foxy's tail. He bit it and tugged on it playfully like he would when he played with his toys. Mike often said Okame act more like a puppy than a kid. Foxy frowned and turned. **"CHICA I SAID LEAVE ME-" **The words stopped in Foxy's voice box he saw sitting before him was a little toddler thant had his tail in his mouth. The little boy had messy dark brown reddish hair, dark green eyes that sparkled with happiness and excitemnet, he wore a hoodie that had large wolf ears, a grey shirt with paw prints on them and black pants. Foxy's eyes widened and swelled with some oily tears. Okame dropped Foxy's tail and smiled some. "Sorry dad I thought you were sleepin'." Okame said with a innocent little smile in case he was introuble. Foxy smiled and hugged Okame holding him tightly. Okame smiled and nuzzled Foxy's chest feeling the still very soft fur he remembered from his dreams of the past. Foxy licked Okame's head with his tounge and nuzzled the child's face making the toddler giggle.

**"I missed ye so much me boy..." **Foxy said as he nuzzled Okame as tears of oil ran down his face. Tears fell down Okame's cheeks too as he hugged Foxy. "I missed you too dad..." Okame cried. Chica tried to wipe tears as she smiled happy for he friend having the child he took care of years ago back for a little while. **"How old are ye-ye now son?" **Foxy asked Okame as he sat in Foxy's lap. Okame counted a one on his left hand than counted out 5 months on his other hand. "Uncle Mike says I'm almost two but I say im 15 and can drive his car. He says no hehehe.' Okame giggled. Foxy smiled and patted Okame's head. Okame let out a sneeze shivering a little. Foxy looked around. He hadnt realized how cold it was inside the Parts and Services room. He pulled the blanket he kept on his back and wrapped Okame in it. Okame smiled holding the blanket in his small hands. **"That's yours son-son. You left it here last time...' **Foxy said as his ears dropped some. Okame looked at Foxy. "Dad... Why you give me away? Did you not love me?" Okame asked. Foxy hugged Okame tightly. **"Of course I did Ok-Okame I loved ye with all me heart. But it-it was not safe at the old Freddy's and ye were just a little fella you couldnt even talk back than. I had to do what was best for ye-ye pl-please understand that me boy." **Foxy explained.

Okame looked at Foxy than nodded he did understand what little he did. Foxy smiled. "Dad how come Uncle Bun Bun never saw me?..." Okame asked. He than explained about shouting and waving at the stage but Bonnie never looked at him. Foxy sighed when Okame finished speaking. "Dad?" Okame asked confused. Foxy thought for a moment whether he should tell his son or not. He looked at Okame and picked him up standing up. Okame covered his ears when he heard the creaking and metal scrapping noise of Foxy's rusted parts inside his legs. **"Sorry son. I-I-I've gotten a bi-bit old." **Foxy said even though he didnt like the fact that he was getting more and more useless and the fact he was loosing more parts every day for the new animatronics which didnt help him much.

He kept that too himself though and walked past Chica. Chica looked at them as they walked to a part of the room. She looked down covering her face with her hands and sobbed softly. **"Oh Bonnie..." **She sobbed lightly. Foxy walked up to a part of the room where a black tarp was laid over a large shaped heap of something underneath it. He looked at Okame. **"Son d-do you know what the word 're-re-replaced' means?" **Foxy asked. Okame tilted his head confused than shook his head. **"It-it means to take something ol-old and get rid of it with a ne-ne-new version of the old thing... That's what they did to Bonnie... And my-myself" **Foxy explained with a bit of a hurt voice. Foxy moved the tarp away from what was underneath it. Okame eyes widened in shock but they were heartbroken eyes. He saw Bonnie sitting on the floor his suit torn in many places his arm ripped nearly clean off his body but only the metal exoskelton lining remained, his face was gone leaving a mangled mess of wires sticking out everywhere the only thing that looked untouch was the red bow tie that still laid under Bonnie's neck. Foxy sat Okame down as he kicked his legs wanting down. Okame looked at Bonnie thinking the rabbit was dead. He jumped a little seeing a dim red light come on where Bonnie's eye would've been and another one flickered to live.

"U-Uncle B-Bun Bun?" Okame asked in a small voice. Bonnie's head looked up a little bit. He couldnt move that much with the little bit of power he had, at the moment, his 'eyes' showed a very distorted blurry image to his brain he could see color he saw light darkgreen specks with dark brown over top of pale color. Bonnie could tell it was Okame. Bonnie moved his only hand covered by his suit and laid a hand on Okame's cheek, even though he couldnt see him well, he knew he didnt need eyes to find the child. Tears fell down Okame's face falling into Bonnie's hand. Okame ran to Bonnie and hugged him tightly crying loudly. He couldnt understand why people were so cruel to the creatures that had saved him and took care of him. He loved the three animatronics as much as he loved Mike and Diana. Too him they were his family as much as Mike was. Okame cried into Bonnie's shoulder his tears staining the badly torn purple felt cloth of the fur now worn out by time.

"I'm so sorry uncle Bun Bun. I'm sorry... I wish i never left! I'm sorry!" Okame cried loudly. Bonnie wrapped his arms around the small boy. He tried to speak but only small noises he could make were sounds of static. Foxy knelt down to Okame's side and patted the boy's back. **"Okame l-listen to me. Th-Th-Th-This was not you-your fault. We nev-never thought in any of our days that we'd eve-ever be replaced. But we shou-should've forseen it. Dont you dare believe this is your fault it's not, we caused our-our own mess. Not you." **Foxy said softly.

Okame hiccuped. Bonnie pat his back gently as he could. Okame looked at Bonnie and nuzzled under his chin tears still running down his tiny face. Foxy picked Okame up and held him close rubbing his back to calm the child down. Chica sat by her friends and rubbed Okame's head to help them calm him. Okame stopped crying after a while but his eyes were red from the tears. Chica picked him up. **"I better take him back out there before Mike wonders where he is." **Chica said holding Okame.

"Little to late for that Chica."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes yes I realize how evil I am. <strong>

**But I think you can tell who it is. **

**Anyway that's all for now hope you enjoy it I'll have more to come. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't know what to say other than I don't own anything by Five Night's at Freddy's or FNAF 2 Scott Cawthon owns them**

**I own Okame and Diana and this concept for the story**

**Hope you enjoy**

**Also if your confused as to why when Okame's talk it has very bad word play and it's also spelled incorrect I'm trying to make it sound like a actual 2 year old is speaking.**

**And I might not had been clear when I asked for a Beta tester I need one to check over my grammar, punctuation, spelling etc. So if you can do that please message me. **

**Thank you hope you enjoy**

* * *

><p>The two animatronics turned to Mike who stood infront of the door way. <strong>"M-Mike..." <strong>Foxy said in his raspy voice. Mike walked up to them. "I had a feeling Okame would find you guys." Mike said smiling at Okame seeing how upset he looked. He took out a baby wipe and wiped Okame's eyes, cooling off where he had cried. "Easy kiddo easy." Mike said rubbing Okame's shoulder. Okame laid his head against Foxy's shoulder tears still in his eyes. Foxy's ears dropped some. "Dont worry Foxy you'll be able to see Okame more than once in a while." Mike smiled. This caught Okame's,Foxy's, and Chica's attentions. Mike showed the badge and name tag he had gotten from Mr. Fred showing he was going to be a daytime and part-time nighttime security guard on nights when the other guard couldn't do it. Okame looked at Foxy and Chica confused. Foxy smiled at Okame. Mike showed Okame the badges and let him take them in his hands. "Know what those are for little guy?" Mike asked. Okame shook his head. "Those are part of my uniform and I have a key card to let me get in and out of here. What that means is I can bring you to work with me during the day when I have to work. So you can come and see Foxy, Chica, and Bonnie when you want buddy. Sound fun?" Mike asked smiling. Okame nodded. Mike took back the badge, nametag, and key card from Okame and pocketed them. Okame hugged Foxy by his neck. Foxy looked at Mike. **"You-You s-sure you want to do this Mike?" **Foxy asked. Mike gave a nod. During the day he wouldn't have to worry other than make sure kids wouldn't make a mess. During the night shouldn't be that hard since he already did the first Freddy's before. Foxy laid a hand on Mike's shoulder. **"T-Thank ye M-M-Mike." **Foxy said as he held Okame in his other arm. Mike just gave a nod. Okame looked at Mike. "Where aunt Dina?" Okame asked. "Diana Okame. She's outside the room in the dining room." Mike said. He took Okame out of Foxy's arms but kept the blanket wrapped around Okame. Foxy pat Okame's head and he licked his head a little with his tonunge. Okame giggled.

**"I'll-I'll stay here waiting for you son." **Okame smiled at his father. Foxy watched as Mike left carrying the small 1 and a 1/2-year-old out of the parts and services room. Chica followed after them after some time and walked them back on the stage. Foxy sat in his corner thinking about his son being glad to see Okame again and to see Okame more than once a day so he could watch him grow up. Diana stood by the table looking around frantically for Mike or Okame. She bit her lower lip a little. She didnt like it when Okame just ran off. Although the baby was smart he was still a baby. She smiled when she saw Mike walking up to her carrying Okame who sat in Mike's arms wrapped in a blanket. "There you two are." She said giving Mike and Okame a kiss on the cheek. "I was so worried don't do that again Okame." She said hugging the little boy in his arms. Okame looked at her and smiled. SHe smiled back at the little boy. She couldn't stay mad at him too long. The two adults could hear the loud grumble of Okame's stomach. Diana smiled and poked Okame's tummy making him giggle. "Ready for lunch huh? How about we get some Pizza?" Diana asked. Okame nodded and clapped a bit. Mike sat at the table by a large window a waiter brought over a high chair. Mike buckled Okame into the high chair. Okame looked around smiling when he saw Diana walking up to them carrying the drinks with Chica behind her carrying Pizza. Diana sat next to Mike and handed out the drinks as Pizza sat down the Pizza on the table and gave Mike, Diana, and Okame a slice of pizza. **"Enjoy. Have a good day cutie pie." **Chica said giving Okame a small playful pinch on his cheek. Okame squealed happily giggling. Chica just gave him a big smile than turned and walked back away. Diana ate her slice of Pizza smiling. "I'm surprised I thought these robots didn't give out your meals?" Diana asked.

Mike made up a quick lie saying that Mr. Fred had asked that some of them helped with customers occasionally. Diana rolled her eyes. Diana smiled watching Okame eating his pizza but also playing with it by smashing some of the bits of crust he didn't eat on the plate of the high chair. Diana wiped his little face smiling at him. Okame giggled at her and stuck his tonuge out. "Put that back in your mouth or flies will get it." She said with some sternness. Okame held his mouth worried about bugs crawling into it this made the adults laugh a bit. After they ate their pizza Okame went off to play the games. He wasnt that very good at the games but Mike helped him get alot of tickets since Mike was, as Okame said, A gaming wizard. Mike kept the tickets with him in a large cup. Okame than saw the door to Kid's Cove and tugged on Mike's arm. "Come on uncle Mike i wanna show you my friend." He said smiling. Mike looked at Diana who just shooed him forward with her hands. "Okay." Mike said with a bit of a sigh but smiled. Okame smiled back and lead him towards Kid's Cove. When they walked in they saw a different group of kids playing with Foxina that were around Okame's age. They smiled and laughed watching Foxina's show as she played with them. Okame saw two little kids, about 1 years old or so, tugging on her tail. Okame walked up to them and pat their heads gently. "No don't do that." He said making the little kids stop. "That hurts her I don't think she likes it." Okame said Foxina heard him and turned smiling as always. **"Well my little hero comes to save me again." **She smiled patting Okame's head. Okame giggled as Mike walked up to the animatronic. "I never saw you before." Mike said looking at Foxina. "This is Foxina uncle Mike she's like dad but not a pirate." Okame said smiling at Foxina. Foxina smiled. Mike sat at the table watching Okame play with Foxina. He helped her by telling some stories he would make up about pirates on a whim or keep the kids from trying to grab on Foxina's tail or limbs.

Mike smiled proudly at his nephew he had the same kind heart as Jenny did and just like her he did what he thought was right. "Hey Mike man." Mike turned seeing Chuck one of the maintenance workers from the old Freddy's. "Hey Chuck." Mike said shaking Chuck's hand as he sat by him. "How many of you guys moved over here?" Mike asked. "It's just for a bit we want to see how much were getting paid at this place if it's more alot of us might stay to deal with this childish crap." Chuck said smirking. "Heh i here ya." Mike said with a chuckle. "So i hear you working here again how come? I thought you left this place and got a new job?" Chuck asked. "Yea I did. But we need some extra money just to help out with things around the house you know? For toys and stuff." Mike said. Chuck gave a nod and looked at the kids with Foxina. "So which ones yours?" Chuck said jokingly. "Actually the one with ears on his hood is mine. Well he's my nephew." Mike pointed out. "Oh yea I forgot that you found your nephew a while ago at the old place." Chuck said than shrugged. They watched the kids play for a bit. "That things annoying." Chuck said with a bit of a frown. "What is?" Mike asked. "That animatronic the kids always tear it up so were always made to fix the damn thing it's annoying." Chuck frowned. Mike looked at Foxina seeing how sweet she is to the children. "She doesn't seem so bad to me." Mike said watching Okame play with Foxina. "You try putting her back together once and see how that goes.' Chuck said as he stood. "I gotta go backt to work see ya later Mike." Chuck said than left. Mike watched Okame play with Foxina smiling. Mike raised an eyebrow at the animatronic. _"She doesn't look like that much of a problem to fix to me. Than again she is made to look like Foxy and he sounded horrible when he moved even a little bit. Hm... Maybe I can sneak off back stage on my break and see what i can fix on him." _Mike thought to himself.

Mike, Diana, and Okame stayed till the restaurant had almost closed. Mike smiled as Diana walked towards the entrance only a couple more customers, employees, and a few janitors remained. "Come on guys." Diana called. "Head to the car hun I'll be right back I got Okame." Mike said holding the toddler in his arms who laid his head on Mike's shoulder a bit tired from playing all day. "So how you like the new Freddy's?" Mr Fred asked about to head out. "It's great hey do you mind if I check out the security office? I want to make sure nothing much changed." Mike asked. "Sure. Actually it's alot bigger than your old office the only change is that there's no doors. We couldn't put them in with the way the buildings made." Mr Fred said a bit hesitant in case that was a deal breaker. "Hm let me see that for myself." Mike said.

"Alright than have any problems just leave a message on the phone in my office. I'll get it tomorrow." Mr Fred said. And with that he left. Diana walked back up to Mike. "Mind if I come with you two. It's probably really cool." Diana said with a smirk. Mike smirked back. "I guess I can let ya come this one time." He chuckled. Diana kissed his cheek making some of the other employees gag jokingly at their old friends. Mike rolled his eyes taking Diana's hand in his and they went down to the security room. Okame laid his chin on Mike's shoulder bored. His small eyes looked at the door that entered into the Parts and Services room. "Dad..." He said in a small tired voice. Mike, Diana, and Okame entered into the security room. The room was very large as Mr. Fred had said it actually seemed to be twice maybe three times as big as Mike's old office. Diana looked at the posters that hung on the wall but what really caught her eye were the open vents on the sides of the room. "That's weird why aren't these vents covered?" Diana asked kneeling down so she could look into them. Mike shrugged he looked at Okame seeing him looking down the hall. He looked back and smiled some. He sat Okame down on his feet and kneeling down to him. "Go see Foxy tell him good-bye I'll be here to distract aunt Diana." Mike said. Okame gave Mike a quick hug then ran down the hall to the Parts and Services room. Mike watched till Okame entered the room than he turned to Diana smirking. "I bet you cant fit in there." Mike taunted. Diana glared at him. " Oh really want to bet?" She growled. "Whats the bet?" Mike asked. "The usual." Diana shrugged. Mike chucked than grinned a bit darkly. " Your on so try to get your sexy ass in there." Mike said pointing to the vent.

Okame walked through the dark room. He made sure not to trip over the mangled parts of the old animatronics that were once Bonnie the Bunnie, and Chica the Chicken's old body. Okame walked up to where he knew the curtains from the cove were hung up and crawled under them. He found Foxy laying against the wall with his head down. Okame tilted his head some. Had he shut down? Did he stop working permanently? The thought of Foxy never waking up again scared the toddler. Okame moved his hand up to Foxy and he gripped his nose. Instantly Foxy's eyes glowed a bright yellow his jaws grinned happily. Okame smiled back. "Hi daddy. I wanted to say good-bye and I'll see ya tomorrow uncle Mikey said were starting work tomorrow and that i can come and play here all day long with you and aunt Chica." Okame smiled. Foxy smiled and patted his head with his dulled claw. Okame giggled he hugged Foxy smiling. Foxy returned the hug smiling. He licked Okame's cheek making Okame laugh. "Dad! Hehehe!" Okame laughed as Foxy licked Okame's head trying to clean his hair like he did when Okame was a baby. "Daddy stop! That tickles!" Okame said covering his face. **"No-Now you don't want to hea-head home looking like a scurvy dog me-me bo-boy." **Foxy said as he licked Okame's messy hair down. Okame giggled when Foxy nuzzled his face when he was done. Okame hugged Foxy smiling. "I love you dad." Okame said smiling. Foxy nuzzled Okame as he hugged him. **"I lo-love ye to me-me son." **Foxy smiled. **"I'd tell Chi-Chica good-bye to if-if I were ye son." **Foxy smiled. "Ok dad..." Okame gave a nod than looked around the room. He turned to the Freddy Fazbear that laid on the floor in almost a heap if it didn't have its suit on. Okame hugged Foxy's arm scared of the bear. Foxy looked at the remains of the murderous bear with a frown. **"Don't ye w-wo-worry he can't harm me. Not-not without breaking himself down more. I'm the dangerous one not-not him anymore." **Foxy said rubbing Okame's back.

"No you're not. You wouldn't hurt no body not me or uncle Mike. Your good dad." Okame said hugging Foxy again smiling. Foxy's ears dropped. Knowing deep down inside that was false and the fear of Okame's reaction if he ever learned of the 'Bite of 87'. Foxy simply patted Okame's back to keep the thought of that accident far from his mind. **"It's g-going to be closing time soon ye-ye better go say goodbye to the others now." **Foxy advised. "Ok.. Bye dad." Okame said with a small wave. He walked ahead but stopped a second. "Uh oh I almost forgots." He turned and gave Bonnie's still form a big hug. "Bye Uncle Bun-Bun and I promise I'll find a way to fix ya." Okame smiled. He could feel Bonnie's hands pat his back. Okame smiled than left the Parts and Services room. He ran down the hall to the main stage. He climbed on to the stage platform right infront of the new Bonnie. He looked up at the light blue colored animatronic. He shivered a bit seeing how much the make up made the new bunnie look very scary. "Ew.." He said as he walked past her. "Atleast Foxina and Aunt Tweet Tweet are pretty." Okame said to himself as he walked passed the new Freddy and up to Chica. He tugged on her arm a little catching her attention. Chica smiled seeing Okame. "Aunt Tweet tweet hug!" He said jumping up a little with his arms out. Chica giggled and kneeled down to him hugging him. "Bye Aunt Tweet Tweet I'll play with ya all day tommrow." Okame smiled. Chica looked at him smiling. **"You're coming back so soon?"** She asked her fingers covering her hand. Okame nodded than told her about how Uncle Mike would be working the during the days as a day time security guard. Chica smiled widely and hugged Okame tightly. **"OH that's so GREAT! We can play all the games we want just like before when you were a little baby!"** Chica chirped happily. Okame giggled in the chicken's arms. "Yea that be fun." Okame said smiling. Chica sat Okame down and kissed his forhead. **"You better head back to Mike before the other employees see you." **Chica said helping Okame off the stage to prove her point. "Ok ok. I go. Oh I love you aunt Twee Tweet." Okame smiled up at her. **"Awh I love you too." **Chica cooed as Okame ran out of the stage room.

He walked down the hall to the security room but stopped seeing the door to Kid's Cove had been left ajarred. He peaked through and saw Foxina sitting at a table brushing her metal hand through her tail. Okame pushed the door open and walked in. "Hi Foxina." He said with a smile. Foxina looked at him. **"Well you certainly keep popping up everywhere today." **She said with a kind smile. Okame sat by her. "You ok?" He asked. **"Oh yes I'm fine don't worry you've protected me enough today sweet pea." **Foxina said giving his head a pat. Okame giggled some. "Sorry if i made ya mad. My dad got hurt alot so when those kids got mean i thought of when my dad got hurt." Okame said looking down. Foxina laid a hand on his shoulder. **"It's alright dear. It's actually very sweet that you feel to protect me like im part of a family." **Foxina smiled. Okame smiled back. "Uh oh I better go or else Uncle Mike will get introubles." Okame said jumping from his seat. "Thanks for playing with me Foxina and I'll see ya tomorrow." Okame said as he rushed out of the room. Foxina simply waved a smile on her face. Okame walked back out into the hallways. He turned seeing Diana walk down the hallway her face flustered blushing. She saw Okame and took him by his hand. "We're going home now." She said sternly. Okame looked at her confused seeing they were missing a person. "Where Uncle Mike?" Okame asked. "He's coming slowly but surely." Diana said frowning. Mike walked down the hall rubbing his cheek where he had been slapped. _"Sheesh no ones here. Why the fuck did she freak out like that?" _Mike asked frowning. Diana drove home not saying a word to Mike as they drove the short ride home. She saw Okame hugging the new toy he had gotten from the Prize Counter after redeeming his tickets. He chose the old version of the Bonnie Bunnie Plush which the store counter attendant thought it odd since the new Bonnie plush was selling quickly and he thought no one that young knew of the old animatronics. But he gave Okame the toy anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing for FNAF or FNAF2 **

**I just own Okame.**

**Hope you enjoy and review.**

* * *

><p>Diana smiled seeing Okame play with his new bunny toy and with his fox plush making them move and say small words in his hand. "He's sure cute. What you gonna call it?" Diana asked remembering how she would always name her stuffed animals as a child. "Bun Bun. Bun Bun." Okame said shaking the Bonnie plush. He than hugged both his toys smiling and giggling. Diana simply smiled. Mike smiled some as well but still held his scowl. They got home, ate some dinner, Diana picked Okame up and carried him into the bathroom. She undressed him and sat him in the bubble filled tub. Okame laughed playing with his rubber ducky and the bubbles. Diana washed Okame's hair and body smiling. Okame played ignoring what Diana was doing. Diana pulled the plug-in the tub and grabbed Okame's little wolf towel that had droopy pointy ears and wrapped the toddler into it picking him up. Diana carried him to the nursery and dried him off. She dressed Okame in some underwear and a onsie that zipped in the front. Diana picked him up and walked out to the living room where Mike was sitting at the couch watching TV. Diana sat by Mike. Mike changed the TV to the channel for kids. Okame laid against Diana's chest half watching the TV and half trying not to fall asleep. Diana stroked his head as she looked down at him smiling a little.<p>

Mike watched her. "Diana? Did you ever wanted kids?" Mike asked. Diana looked at him he could she was still angry at him for the small stunt in the office a few hours ago but she seemed calmer than before. "When i was younger I did. But I don't know now it's a lot of work to take care of babies. I'd love to have some but not now. Okame however is a bit easier since you had helped your sister with the nursery here before hand." Diana said softly rocking Okame in her arms slowly making Okame's small eyes fall till he was asleep. She stood up walking into the nursery. She tucked Okame into his crib and laid a blanket over him. She stood the stuffed animals he had left inside his crib up in the corners of the crib so he wouldn't touch them in sleep. She kissed his head. "Good night little buddy i hope you had a good day." Diana smiled. Okame smiled in his sleep. She saw his small hand grip on the foot of his fox plush. She smiled some but she sighed, the room felt stuffy. Pulling back the sea blue curtains she opened a window a little letting in a small gust of nice cool wind to air out the room. She walked out of the room shutting the door behind her with a soft click.

Diana walked back into the kitchen grabbing a beer from the fridge and opening it. Mike watched her raising an eyebrow at her knowing Diana didn't drink that much. She sat on the couch and handed the beer to him. Mike took the can from her cautiously expecting her to bite his hand off. She sat looking at the TV silent. Mike looked at the televison as well as silence came between them. He than slowly wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Your not mad anymore right?" He asked cautiously. Diana laid back in his arm. "Nah I'm not mad anymore." She sighed. Mike breathed a breath of relieve and took a swig of his beer. "So why didn't you tell me Okame was really raised by those robots?" Diana asked. Mike spitted out some of his drink coughing. He sat his can down before he spilled it from the sudden shock. "Wha-What? Raised by robots are you crazy hehehe? Crazy Girlfriend here. Hehehehe." Mike chuckled very nervously. Diana gave him a no nononse glare which made Mike gulp. "I don't take kindly to liars Mike you know that." She growled placing her hands on her hips. Mike tried his hardest to think of a way for him to get out of what would become a big fight but he sighed and laid a hand on his forhead lowering his head down. "What gave it away?" Mike asked in a low voice. "When we went to Freddy's Okame called the Chicken and Bunnie animatronics Aunt Tweet Tweet and Uncle Bun Bun like he did when he saw chicken and bunny pictures. Also you said that the three 'people' that found Okame were two guys and one girl. No guy on this earth has ever been named Bonnie. And Edward Teach is the name of an actual pirate he had no descendents." Diana said sternly keeping her frown. "What's more I'm not that stupid and the only pirate there is that old fox animatronic." Diana snapped. Mike sighed.

"Why would you lie to me?!" Diana asked furious. "What's your first thought would be if I came running to you with a crying baby "Hey babe I found my infant Nephew that never died! No he's been perfectly fine living with MURDEROUS PSYCHOPATHIC ROBOTS THAT WORK AT A CHILDRENS RESTURANT!?" Mike shouted. "Shut up you'll wake Okame!" Diana shushed him. "Whats it matter you wouldn't had believed me if i told you the truth than." Mike grumbled. "Mike I'd believe you if you told me the world was going to end tomorrow. I love you and I trust you but you make me love you less when you lie." Diana said hugging Mike. Mike sighed calming down and hugged her back. "I'm sorry..." Mike said holding Diana. "It's okay you big lug. You maybe a liar but your my liar." Diana smirked. Mike chuckled. Diana moved out of his grip walked up to one of the windows. "The other that gave it away was this." She opened the window. Mike could hear the sound of howling in the distance. It didn't sound like dogs though it sounded more sharp with a more brash tone of voice but also soft, sounded as if the sound was a lullaby. "Foxy." Mike simply said. Diana gave a nod. "Okame heard that and started smiling." Diana said closing the window. "Guess he wanted to make sure Okame could sleep after a long day." Mike said scratching the back of his head with a small smile. "That fox really loves Okame doesn't he?" Diana asked sitting on the couch. "From what I could tell he thinks Okame's his son and treats him like it. I bet those few months he had him were the best he had." Mike said sitting by Diana. He told her about how Foxy stopped him from shooting Okame when he was in the drunken rage after having shot back Bonnie and Chica. He told of what Foxy had told Okame when he gave him to Mike, the words still etched in his mind from the night they were said, he also told of Bonnie's and Chica's goodbyes and Okame crying in the car as he drove home. Diana had to wipe some tears that threatened to fall from her face.

"That's so sweet... They must had missed him from being separated from so long." Diana said. Mike nodded. "Considering the tear stains Chica had when she served our food something good did happen." Mike said wrapping an arm around Diana. "Mike your working the first day tomorrow right?" Diana asked. "Yea Mr. Fred said he wanted me to start as soon as possible why?" Mike asked. Diana opened her mouth than stopped frowning. "Damn i forgot i cant go with you tomorrow i have to serve that big dinner party at the restaurant tomorrow." Diana frowned. "Oh you wanted to meet Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica?" Mike asked. "Yes. I also wanted to see how they act around Okame. I mean machines that can feel **AND **interact with people in a way not programmed that's almost human like that's a marvel over science." Diana pointed out. "I guess. I dont see how amazing it is though." Mike shrugged believe it was just the animatronics natural imputed instincts to care for children. "No i mean look at it this way. There programmed only to ENTERTAIN children not take care of them as a parent would. That's either a glitch or a miracle that the machines would feel this way and have emotions for such things. Like with Foxy and Okame you said Foxy loves Okame like a father would that's something scientist would never think a machine was capable of since there man made machines." Diana explained. "I guess." Mike shrugged than let out a yawn. "No wonder your brains not working your tired." Diana chuckled. "Come on let's get to bed." She said tugging Mike's arm making him stand up. "Okay okay." Mike sighed he than smirked and grabbed Diana picking her up. "After some alone time." Mike smirked. Diana rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Mike's neck.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys uhm bit of an update I twisted my leg at my job so these chapter wont be coming out as fast.**

**I'll be busy recuperating and getting ready for Christmas so I took the liberty of making this very long chapter for you guys. So enjoy and be patient please. **

**Okay I don't own anything FIve Nights at Freddy's or Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Scott Cawthon owns them**

**I just own this story and Okame. **

**Hope you enjoy and don't worry everything will be fine**

* * *

><p>Mike woke up early the next morning, showered, and got dressed in his new uniform which didnt have many changes from his old Night Watchman uniform from the first Freddy's. He finished tying his tie around his neck and walked into the kitchen. Diana had woken up around 4am and made breakfast already for him and Okame she than left a note for Mike about the bottles she had made the day early with juice and the diaperbag she left hanging on the table for Mike to take with him to work with Okame. Mike got Okame dressed in a red shirt, jeans, his wolf eared hoodie and some sneakers but he knew Okame hated to wear them. Okame sat in his high chair eating some cereal and diced up fruit. Mike ate the eggs and bacon Diana left on a plate in the microwave. After breakfast and dishes Mike grabbed the diaper bag and the toddler. Okame followed Mike out the door carrying his Bonnie and fox plush in his arm. Mike picked Okame up and fastened him into his car seat. Mike got to Freddy's and parked behind the restaurant in the employee's only parking. He picked Okame up in his arms and carried him into Freddy's. Since Freddy's had opened only an hour ago it wasnt as busy yet. Mike walked up to the counter making sure Okame got his hand stamped for the play rooms this time. He walked to the office for the night guard seeing it looked freshly cleaned. He sat Okame's diaper bag down on the desk and store his lunch into the mini fridge that the office had.<p>

"Glad to see you're getting used to your accommodations." Mike turned to Mr. Fred. "Oh sorry sir I didn't know you were here today." Mike said a bit surprised. "It's fine. Hm? You brought your nephew with you?" Mr. Fred asked raising an eyebrow. "Yea. I don't have a baby sitter so i figured he could come here when no one could watch him. I hope that's alright?" Mike asked. Mr Fred smiled. "Having the little famous Miracle Baby from Freddy's coming here is just fine heh you could say that boy is as well liked as Freddy is. I always get asked how the little fella has been since you found him Mike. I always tell them I don't know but he's obviously a fighter hehe." Mr. Fred chuckled. Mike let out a small chuckle but felt a bit angry knowing Mr. Fred was using his finding Okame alive to get good publicity from people. "The little fella can come and play whenever he wants." Mr. Fred said than left the office. Mike frowned some holding his nephew. "I would stay away from him Okame. He might mess your head." Mike said looking down at the toddler. Okame tilted his head. Mike thought for a second. "Mr. Fred is a bad man." Mike said. "You stay away from bad man right?" Mike asked. Okame gave a fast nodding of his head. "You dont play with bad man right?" Mike asked. Okame shook his head frowning. "Good boy." Mike said sitting Okame down. "Go on and play Okame I have to punch in. Go on go play." Mike said nudging the toddler some. Okame looked at Mike than ran out of the office to find something to do. Since the restaurant had just been opened around 11 AM. There weren't many kids to play so Okame went to the Parts and Services room finding the door had been left opened a crack. Okame opened the door closing it behind himself making sure it didn't shut all the way. Okame couldn't see or find a light switch.

* * *

><p>He clutched the Bonnie Bunnie plush and lilac fox plush to his chest. That's when he saw a low, but bright, glow come from the Bonnie plush. He shook the plush making the light a bit brighter. He held his plush out walking ahead making sure not to trip nothing. First thing he saw was Bonnie's body sitting against the wall still. He walked up to Bonnie smiling some. He shook Bonnie's clothed arm some. "Uncle Bun Bun? Uncle Bun Bun. It's me I came back." He said smiling. Bonnie didn't move much he just moved his head to Okame his eyes flickering on to show he could hear the boy. Okame's small wolf ears dropped on his hood and he hugged Bonnie. "I'm sorry you're not feeling good Uncle Bun Bun but I promise Ill make ya betters." Okame said smiling his dark green eyes full of hope. <strong><em>"Iii...eeooooo... oooodddoooo..." <em>**Bonnie managed to say through static. A small tear fell down Okame's cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>"Okame."<strong>

Okame turned. Foxy kneeled down so Okame could see him in the little light he had glowing from his plush. Foxy's eyes glowed yellow and he looked at Okame with some concern. **"Son it's alright." **Foxy said laying a hand on Okame's cheek wiping the tears from his eye that threatened to fall. Okame hiccupped. Foxy picked the boy up and walked towards the door. Flipping the light switch on. Okame rubbed his eyes hiccuping trying not to cry. Foxy rubbed Okame's back. **"Shhhhhh shhhhhh it's ok-okay. Shhhhhh-Shhhhhh." **Foxy hushed. Okame hugged Foxy's neck. **"I know... I kn-know it's no-not fair. But we hav-have to-to make do with what we can-can do." **Foxy said softly but firm. Okame looked at Foxy who looked at him sternly his yellow eyes reflecting a hidden strength only the toddler could see. Okame hiccupped up some more. Foxy ears dropped but he let out a chuckle. Okame giggled through hiccups with his thumb in his mouth. **"I'd not do that-that lad. It-it only makes the trickups in your stomach wo-worsen." **Foxy chuckled using his hook to gently move Okame's hand from his mouth. Okame smiled a little. Foxy peeked through the crack in the door seeing the office was far from the Parts and Services room, where he had seen Mike walk into early when he had Okame. Foxy looked down the hall seeing only employees and only a few children but they were playing near the stage and game room that were to the left turn from down the hall. Foxy thought for a moment than looked down at Okame and smirked.

**"K-K-Know how wolves run Ok-Okame boy?" **Foxy asked. Okame shook his head. **"I-I-I'll show ye." **Foxy said getting on his hands and knees. **"Climb onto me back son." **Foxy instructed. Okame climbed on to Foxy's back hugging his arms around Foxy's neck. **"Son hang onto Ol Foxy's ear-ears or arm don-don't grab my neck." **Foxy said looking at Okame. "Ok dad." Okame said letting go of Foxy's neck. He gripped Foxy's ears in his hands tightly. **"When ye rea-ready to go say Aye aye Captain Foxy." **Foxy said. Okame nodded and looked out the door sticking his tounge out some. He smiled excitedly. **"Ready me boy?" **Foxy asked. "Aye! Uhm... Aye Captain Foxy!" Okame called. Foxy quickly dashed through the door on all fours. He sprinted quickly down the hall. Okame held onto Foxy's ears tightly giggling as he rode on Foxy's back to the Night Guard office. Foxy's dived through the open doors and came to a quick stop landing on his feet and claw on the floor. Okame lunged ahead from the jump but just landed his head and chest on Foxy's head. "That was fun can i go again?" Okame asked. Foxy let out chuckle. **"Sorry lad but only-only one per-per day." **Foxy said. "Awh..." Okame said a bit bummed. Foxy chuckled and picked Okame off his head and held him. Okame giggled as Foxy nuzzled his head with his snout. He let out a few hiccups as he giggled. **"Now lets se-see if we ca-can the remedy for those trickups before the fall into your sto-stomach." **Foxy said as he knelt to the fridge sitting Okame down on a chair. "What happens if hiccups go to your tummy?" He asked looking down the side of his chair at Foxy as he looked at the fridge's contents. **"Oh nothing. Just that ye wou-would explode." **Foxy said as he looked through the jars and other things in the fridge but nothing was juice or milk. "Explode?" Okame asked confused. **"Aye ye stomach-stomach would pop like-like a ballon." **Foxy said shutting the fridge door with a small slam frowning having found nothing.

"I don't wanna pop!" Okame cried. Foxy chuckled and patted his head with his claw. **"Dont ye worry now. Your-Your far from popping and-and the cure is simple it's only a matter of finding it." **Foxy said standing. He than noticed the diaper bag and opened it. He smiled at Okame. **"And Ol Foxy thinks he-he has-has found it." **Foxy smiled. Okame jumped off his chair and run up to Foxy. Foxy pulled out a bottle of apple juice and twisted the cap off. **"Ah golden sap of a Lot-Lotus tree. The-The cure for the trickups." **Foxy said handing the bottle to Okame. **"Drink it all but slowly-slowly." **Foxy advised. Okame drank the apple juice till the bottle was empty and the end his hiccups were gone. "Hey they stopped!" Okame smiled. He hugged Foxy smiling. "Thank ya dad." Foxy hugged him back. **"Ye welcome me son." **Foxy smiled. The sweet moment was broken when Foxy heard footsteps approach the door leading into the office. Thinking fast he grabbed Okame by the base of his jacket with his mouth, like a cat picks her kittens up by the scruff of their necks, Foxy ran to the open vent that was in the room and crawled in deep making sure Okame stayed close and safe. "Dad-" Foxy's covered Okame's mouth before he said more that could give them away. Okame looked up at Foxy as he glared to where they had come from. He could see the legs of a man wearing a black suit. Foxy growled knowing it had to be Mr. Fred. Okame knew it was Mr. Fred since he knew he was the only one to dress like a penguin as Uncle Mike would say to him. Foxy sat Okame down onto the metal surface of the vent. "Dad?" Okame said in a small voice. **"Stay their son-son. I'll return for ye when it-it is safe." **Foxy said in a low whisper. Okame's ears flattened some but he stood still where his father had sat him at. Foxy crawled towards the entrance of the vent he slowly peaked his head out. He turned his head carefully looking around the room for any sign of another person in the room. But he found no one else was in there and Mr. Fred had left already. Foxy turned back to the vent. **"Come out son. It's-It's safe now." **Foxy called. Okame looked ahead but didn't move. Foxy peaked his head back into the vent. **"Come on now." **Foxy said picking Okame up by his jacket again in his mouth carrying him out of the vent. Foxy could tell the little boy was scared. Foxy sat Okame on the floor and nuzzled his cheek to help calm him down some.

Okame hugged Foxy with a small whimper. **"It's alright son dont-dont ye worry I-I'm here." **Foxy said patting Okame's back. Okame looked at Foxy. Foxy licked his cheek seeing tears fall from his cheeks. "That was so scary..." Okame whimpered. Foxy rubbed Okame's back holding him. "Mr. Fred is a bad man he's scary." Okame said rubbing his eyes to try to stop the tears. Foxy nuzzled Okame's face with his snout. **"Okame listen to me. If-If-If your ever afraid just know tha-that I'll always come to you when you need me the most. I'll always pro-pro-protect you." **Foxy swore holding his son. Okame laid his head against the cool metal in Foxy's chest and let out a hiccup than a whimper trying to calm down. Foxy held Okame and sang softly, sitting by the vent opening, till Okame calmed down. Foxy saw Okame's eyes were red underneath them. Foxy poked his head into the vent but frowned seeing it only went one way. Foxy looked into the diaper bag again where he got the bottle and pulled out some wipes. He cleaned Okame's face off and cooled his skin down where he had cried. Okame sucked his thumb some, something he only did when he was thinking or trying not to be sad, Foxy licked Okame's head and cheek making the toddler giggle some. Foxy checked down the hall seeing no one was coming towards the office. **"Come on son. I-I'll take you back to the Parts and Services room but after ye-ye have to go play." **Foxy said as he picked Okame up in his arms. "But-But-" Okame started. Foxy ran back to the Parts and Services room once inside he kicked the door shut with his foot making a loud slam. Foxy walked back to his corner of the room and sat down holding Okame. Foxy started giving Okame his bath but Okame kept ducking from him. **"Okame stop that." **Foxy said firmly. "No I wanna stay with you!" Okame said looking at Foxy. **"Okame you have to go or else someone or something will get suspicious and we'll both-both be in-introuble." **Foxy sighed. "But I dont wanna leave again! I dont get see ya anymore and I miss you..." Okame cried some tears gathering in his eyes. Foxy sighed and wiped Okame's eyes with his claw. **"Aye me little-little boy I miss ye-ye-ye too... But I just dont want you to get hurt-hurt because of me. That's the last thing i ever want to happen... The very last..." **Foxy said cupping Okame's face with his claw and hook being careful to keep his hook point away from Okame's face. Okame held Foxy's wrist with his tiny hands as tears fell down his cheeks.

"Please daddy I don't wanna leave... there's no one to play with and I don't wanna bother aunt tweet tweet..." Okame begged. Foxy closed his eyes than smiled. **"Alright you can stay but only for a little-little while. I don't want Mike having to come-come drag you out and have him get fired-fired." **Foxy said. "Why would he be fired-ed?" Okame asked. **"The people here like seem kind but they are not. They're very greedy and very-very-very mean-mean... Especially to children..." **Foxy said holding Okame. Okame looked at Foxy seeing Foxy seemed distant. "Dad? Dad you ok?" Okame asked gripping Foxy's arm. Foxy shook his head blinking some. **"Y-Yes.. I'm fine me boy don't worry about Ol Foxy. It's my-my job to worry about you." **Foxy said nuzzling Okame making the boy giggle. Foxy laid on his side some and Okame sat by Foxy as the fox's tail curled around him to keep him from becoming cold in the chilly room. Okame petted Foxy's tail even though it showed more of exoskeleton spine from the base but Okame didn't notice it. He hugged Foxy's tail smiling. Foxy chuckled. **"Ye may not remember-remember. B-But you used to put everything in yer mouth. My nose, me claws, even me tail hehe that was yer favorite to do." **Foxy reministed remembering when Okame was a baby. He heard a light chomp and looked seeing Okame had the tip of his tail in his mouth smiling. This made the old fox laugh. **"And it seems ye still do heheheheehehe." **Foxy chuckled. Okame tugged on Foxy's tail using his mouth much like a puppy would to it's parent. Foxy smirked and got on his claw and hook growling playfully at Okame. Okame growled back not letting go of the tail. Foxy smirked he than looked down at his hook. He untwisted it from his wrist and set it where Okame wouldnt grab it than got back on all fours smirking. Okame copied Foxy even lifting his bottom up as if he had his own tail sticking up.

**"Ye-Ye gonna pay for taking me tail my mut-mutiantous son." **Foxy forwarned smirking. Okame shook his head shaking Foxy's tail right with it and pulling on it. Foxy let out a small growl and grabbed Okame. **"Yes ye-ye gonna pay." **Foxy said standing above his son his eyes gone black...

* * *

><p><strong>Leaving it at that.<strong>

**Yes I'm an evil bitch hehehehe enjoy.**

**Let me know your thoughts in a review**


	7. Chapter 7

**New Chapter.**

**I don't own anything related to Five Nights at Freddy's or Five Nights at Freddy's 2.**

**I only own Okame and the concept of this story**

**I still need a editor please someone help me...**

* * *

><p><strong>"WITH YE LAUGHTER!" <strong>Foxy shouted ferociously tickling Okame. Okame started laughing letting go of Foxy's tail. "HAHAHAHAHA! DAD STOP HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Okame laughed trying to get away from his father's attack.** "Say the magic words and I'll let ye go." **Foxy taunted tickling the toddler more. Okame laughed and squealed. "STOP DAD!" He shouted through his laughter. Foxy shook his head. "PLEASE DADDY!" Okame shouted rolling on the floor. **"Ye got one-one ye need two more." **Foxy said now using his tail to tickle Okame's belly. "PLEASE CAPTAIN FOXY!" Okame shouted laughing. Foxy stopped and smiled. **"Aye those be the magic words to stop the tickle monster that is me." **Foxy said. Okam giggled panting in-between fits of giggles. "That was fun dad!" Okame smiled. Foxy smiled back. **"Aye it was. But-But now Foxy needs some rest. The Ol Captain hasn't been in best conditions." **Foxy said laying on his side again. Okame could hear the metal squeaking of Foxy's legs as he laid down and he saw the rust and holes torn into Foxy's fur showing more robotic insides. Okame tugged on his sneakers some looking down. "How come you all hurt?" Okame asked. Foxy looked down at himself than back at his son. **"I'm-I'm not hurt son. I'm just... I'm just... Old and rotting..." **Foxy said his ears dropping. "But you still work and you can run and talk." Okame said his eyes showing worry. **"Y-Yes but you kids these days you want shin-shiny things that move and talk and interact with ya that are like you are human. With us... Myself, Bonnie, and Chica we're not as well like, cause were as humans say... Outdated." **Foxy said trying choose his words carefully as to not upset Okame again. "That's stupid! I dont even like the new Bonnie she's ugly and can't play guitar like Bun Bun can and New Freddy is even scarier now!" Okame said frowning. **"Son not-not everyone will think yer way.." **Foxy sighed.

"Uncle Mike says I'm right and Aunt Diana doesn't like them either." Okame said crossing his arms. Foxy lifted his eye patch and an eyebrow at his son. **"Whose Diana?" **Foxy asked. "Uncle Mike's lady friend she lives with us but she's really really nice you'd like her alot." Okame smiled. Foxy looked at Okame surprised a bit never hearing before that Mike had a mate. **"I cant wait to meet her." **Foxy said with a smile. "She wants to meet ya too. She knows about you guys." Okame smiled. Foxy looked shocked. **"She-She knows?" **Foxy asked. "Yea I heard her and Uncle Mike talk last night she said something like I'm nots stupid and I know he was rai-raisin by robots. But you're not robots you're nice!" Okame smiled. Foxy's ears dropped realizing Okame never realized they WERE animatronics. He shrugged to himself and patted Okame's head. That was to be a conversation for another day. Okame curled by Foxy letting out a small yawn. **"Tired?" **Foxy asked. "Uh huh..." Okame nodded. **"I'd imagine so-so ye been awfully upset today. Get some res-rest. I'll watch ye." **Foxy said licking Okame's head. Okame yawned and curled up next to Foxy. "Ok..." He mumbled. Okame curled up close to Foxy laying by his chest and fell asleep. Foxy laid his arm around Okame, now hookless, and held him close so the child wouldn't be cold. He watched Okame sleep soundly, keeping a close eye on his small chest rising up and down showing he was breathing. Foxy watched Okame as he slept like he had years ago when the toddler was only a newborn. Foxy remembered the first week he had Okame. He didn't go to sleep mode at all those nights. Nor did he leave the Pirate's Cove. He would just lay there his body curled around the small infant as close as he could to keep him warm. Watching the infant sleep. He would keep his face close to the baby's most nights. So close that he could feel Okame's breath on his nose which helped keep him calm at night and not worry so much of Okame passing in his sleep. Those memories were some of the best Foxy had in years. Those nights he remembered were the most cherished memories he had just because he would know he had to watch over and care for.

Foxy was taken out of his memories when he heard Okame yawn and stretch his small hand as if reaching for something. Foxy knew Okame always had a plushie with him but he had forgotten that he had left them in the office. Foxy thought for a moment than smiled. He nudged Okame's hand with his snout. Okame gripped Foxy's nose in his small hand. Foxy laid his head down some Okame could feel his snout and face with his hand when he felt a bit scared as he slept. Foxy smiled as Okame slept peacefully. Mike walked down the hall to the office frowning some. So far the day had been very boring. He got a call from Diana earlier but so far that was the highlight of his morning. He walked past the Parts and Services door he could hear Foxy humming like he heard him do years ago when he started the third night at Freddy's at his old. _"Come to think of it... I havent seen Okame much today." _Mike thought to himself. He opened the door to the Parts and Services room a bit so he could see inside. He looked around at the 'carcasses' of the old Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. He looked towards the corner of the room. He could see Foxy laying on his side his face looking at Okame who laid curled up by Foxy. His small hand on Foxy's nose as he slept. He saw Foxy was humming away softly to the toddler as he slept. Mike smirked some at the animatronic and his nephew. _"You never forgot Foxy Okame. Than again Foxy is your 'dad'. I guess i can take comfort that he cares for you unlike __**that bastard...**__" _Mike thought to himself. He let out a small sigh and shut the door to the Parts and Services room. He could let Okame nap for a bit since he got him up so early this morning. Besides the big birthday parties wouldn't start for another hour and a half.

Okame woke up yawning he sat up some and rubbed his eyes of any dust. **"Had a nice-nice rest son?" **Foxy asked smiling. Okame gave a nod rubbing his eye. Foxy licked Okame's head and licked his face to help wake him up. Okame laughed some. "Daddy! Stop hehehe!" Okame giggled. Foxy nuzzled Okame with a light content growl. Okame nuzzled back making a purr smiling. **"Now I-I want ye to go off and have fun today. Dont ye be worried about Chica she loves having ye-ye around Okame." **Foxy said. "Ok dad." Okame smiled. Okame hugged Foxy tightly. Foxy hugged Okame back. **"Go on-on son. Go and have fun. I'm always going to be here." **Foxy said nudging Okame towards the door. "Ok dad. Love you dad." Okame said as he walked up to the door. **"Love you to son." **Foxy smiled. Okame looked at Bonnie. "I love you to Uncle Bun Bun." He said. And with that, Okame left the Parts and Services room. Okame walked to the arcade seeing there weren't any kids there yet. Okame's ears flattened as he frowned. He left the arcade he went down a hall. But he realized he took a wrong way when he found himself before the large indoor play jungle gym that one the largest room in the building held. Okame looked up at the large castle like play building with some awe at how tall it was. He could see slides coming from the different parts of the tower on the castle. "Wow... I wish i had someone to go on that with me..." Okame said with a small smile. He turned to leave, but he stopped when he heard a girl's giggling. He turned fast back to the play castle seeing part of what looked like a dress run into the castle. "Hey wait!" Okame called out as he ran into the castle. Okame sprinted trying to catch up to the girl going through different sections of the castle each different from the last. Some had mirrors inside it, others had wheels you could turn to make certain things in the castle move as if it was alive, and one even had small hole like openings that had walkie-talkie speakers inside so you could talk to other kids through out the castle.

Okame stopped when he fell into one of the small ball pits. "Oooffff!" He grunted when he landed in the colorful plastic balls. Okame sat up a bit dizzy. "Ugh..." He shook his head to clear his head. His eyes snapped open when heard the giggling. He looked ahead and saw a little girl who wore a yellow dress with little pink flowers on it. Her eyes covered by shadows but a smile showed on her face. "Hey how ya get in here so fast? I could barely keep up." Okame said standing up in the pit but it was hard to do. He slipped and fell on his front making the girl giggle more. Okame sat his head spitting out a ball that he had accidentally caught in his mouth. "Yuck!" He said sticking his tounge out. The little girl's giggle turned into a laugh. Okame smiled some. He stood again but managed to keep his balance. He saw the girl point to a tube that sat at a angle that lead up the tower. "That for big kids only. I'm not a big kid." Okame said worried about getting introuble. The little girl just grinned and ran up the tube. "Hey!" Okame called. He climbed out of the pit and started climbing up the tube. "Come back you're gonna get in trouble!" Okame called practically chasing after the girl who stayed a few feet away from Okame. He heard her giggle when they reached the top of the tower where the long slide started. He looked around seeing no one on the platform of the top of the tower. "Hello?" Okame called. He looked down the side and over to the slide but no girl. "Where did she go?" Okame asked peeking his head into the slide. Unaware the girl stood behind him. She grinned maliciously and pushed Okame down the slide. Okame let out a scream as he went down the slide face first.

Mike walked into the kid's play room looking for his nephew. He had heard from Liz that she saw Okame go down the hall to the play castle. Mike scanned the room for any sign of his nephew. He saw Okame standing at the top of the tower, the highest point of the castle, he looked at the toddler a bit shocked. How could a little boy who small get up there by himself. Mike saw Okame peek into the slide. Than it looked like Okame started to slide down the long slide that curled around the castle. "Crap that goes fast!" Mike cursed to himself. He ran to where the slide would end. He could hear Okame screaming as he slid down. Mike kneeled down to the end waiting for Okame to come out so he could catch him before he got hurt.

Okame kept screaming but not because he was having fun. Quite the opposite he was terrified. He saw something right before his face. Visions of a room that looked familar to Okame but he couldn't place why. There was a large figure that seemed to glisten in the bit of light that the room had. Okame could hear screaming and cries of help from sounded like other children. Okame tried to cover his ears but he couldn't move his arms or they would be scrapped up by the sides of the slide. Okame bit his lip hard closing his eyes tightly from fear. _"I wish dad was here now! Or uncle Mike, aunt Diana SOMEONE!" _He screamed in his head. Mike could hear the sound of Okame's legs bumping on the plastic of the slide. He held his arms out and caught the toddler when he came out of the slide. He could see he was badly shaken and had his mouth shut. "Okame open your eyes kiddo it's okay. I got you." Mike said calmly. Okame opened an eye than both of them. "U-Uncle Mike?" Okame asked. Mike nodded and stood up carrying Okame to a table in the room. He sat Okame into his lap and frowned at him. "How the hell did you get up there Okame? You know your not allowed up there." Mike scolded. "But the girl did ya see her?" Okame asked looking at the castle. "What are you talking about you're the only kid here now." Mike said raising an eyebrow. "But I sees her she ran into the castle and I followed her than she went to the slide and pushed me." Okame said. Mike thought Okame was making up an imaginary friend, a mischievous one it seemed, he saw redness under Okame's chin and lifted it up. "Owch looks like you got rope burn under your chin. It's bleeding." Mike said seeing the bad burned patch of skin under Okame's chin probably from Okame laying his head down as he slid. Okame lightly poked it. "OWIE!" He cried. "Dont touch it. Come on there's a first aid kit up front." Mike said carrying Okame out of the play room. Okame looked back where he saw the little girl wave at him still grinning.


	8. Chapter 8

**New chapter of Child of Darkness.**

**There might not be another one till after Christmas. **

**I also have another version of this story I might post soon. About the same character, same place, same time line but it's different in how Okame got there and many other things. I might post that today or over the weekend. That story wont be connected to this one or Blood Promise in anyway other than it's about the same OC but a different story. **

**I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's or Five Nights at Freddy's 2. **

**I only own Okame and Diana, and the concept of this story.**

* * *

><p>Okame said nothing else about the strange little girl he had seen in the play castle. He just silent as Mike grabbed the first aid kit. Mike made Okame lift his head showing his chin. "Okay this will hurt but try not to touch it." Mike said. He sprayed disinfectant on the wound which made Okame whimper and cover his eyes. Mike sat the spray down and put a bandage over the burn. "There that better?" Mike asked. Okame looked at Mike and nodded feeling the burn didn't hurt anymore. "Thanks Uncle Mike." Okame smiled. "Your welcome but dont do that again stay where I can see you." Mike said stern. "But there no body to play with here." Okame half whinned. Mike thought for a moment than looked at his watch. "Hm... I guess i can play with you for a while." Mike smiled. Okame smiled happily. Okame grabbed Mike's hand leading him to the arcade. Mike played the games with Okame even helping him with the ones he couldn't reach. Okame smiled as they played. He loved playing with uncle Mike especially games or video games. Mike would teach him how to play with him at home. It was how they bonded alot. Okame picked up the large pile of tickets Mike had won. "Wow your good at that ball game uncle Mike." Okame said. "It's all about skill kid." Mike said rubbing Okame's head making him laugh. Okame gathered up all the tickets in his small arms into a large heap and held them out to Mike. "Here Uncle Mike. These yours." Okame said smiling a bit. Mike looked at Okame and rubbed his head. "Dont worry about it kiddo you keep them." Mike said smiling. Okame tilted his head raising the tickets up over his head to keep from dropping them. "You sure?" Okame asked. Mike nodded. "Yes I'm sure." He than pointed to the hallway that lead to the prize room. "Go and get something in the prize room okay. I bet they have a Chica doll too." Mike said. Okame nodded and ran ahead. "Hey wait up!" Mike called and ran to catch up with the toddler. "Aunt Tweet Tweet toy! Aunt Tweet Tweet toy!" Okame cheered in a sing along voice as he reached the Prize Room. "Okame wait!" Mike called but slammed into someone he fell back. <span><strong>"Oops sorry Mike." <strong>Chica said kneeling down to Mike.

Okame walked into the Prize room. "I came for-" He stopped his cheerful call when he saw no one was in the room. Okame walked up the counter and sat the pile of tickets on the counter. He than looked around the room. He could see drawings on the wall of some thin stick figure that smiled a creepy smile. "Hello? Anybody here? Hello..." Okame called a bit afraid. He jumped when he heard a loud squeak. He turned behind him he could see something fell on the floor. Okame crawled under the door to the prize counter seeing a plush of Foxy had fallen on the floor. Okame reached his small hand and grabbed the plushie. He crawled out from under the small door and hugged the plushie of his father to his chest his fear disappeared. He smiled some. Okame stood up seeing a large decorative wrapped up box sitting against the wall. He smiled and looked at the plush. "Wanna see if there's treasure in the box dad 2?" Okame asked. "Yar lets see if there's booty!" Okame said in a lower voice trying to imitate Foxy's voice. Okame giggled. He walked up to the box and looked down. But he didnt see anything but blackness. "No treasure captain..." Okame said making the plush look at him. He made the Foxy toy let out a sigh and look down. Okame hugged the plush and walked back up to the counter. When he got closer that's when he saw the Freddy Fazbear Music Box on the counter. It moved its small arms turning a small pizza shaped toy in it's hands that made the music. Okame sat his Foxy plush on the counter and picked the music box up. "Hey dad two look a music box." Okame said as the song chimed the last verse. Okame smiled hearing the chiming of the music box. He grabbed his Foxy plush. He watched as the movements of the music box got slower and slower till it stopped playing music all together. Okame smiled some. But it quickly faded when he saw, reflecting off the glass of the prize counter, something standing out of the box that was behind him. Okame turned slowly, shaking, to whatever was behind him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Okame screamed dropping the Freddy Music box on the floor. He ran out of the prize room. "UNCLE MIKE!" He screamed terrfied. Mike was talking to Chica in the hallway when he heard Okame screaming out for him. "Okame?!" He ran towards the toddler as the child ran up to him and hugged his neck tightly crying. "Whoa buddy whoa what happened?" Mike said holding his nephew in his arms. Okame cried loudly shaking unable to say a word. Chica looked down the hall a look of fear on her face. She laid a hand on Okame's back. **"The Marionette..." **Chica said in a small voice. "The Marionette?" Mike asked looking at the chicken. Chica looked down the hall to the Game Room. **"Th-There's another animatronic, a new one, it's a puppet that's called the Marionette it comes out only when a kid wins a special prize but for some reason... It's been popping out at later times during the day. At night it wont though." **Chica explained walking down the hall a bit. "Aunt Tweet Tweet..." Okame whimpered. Chica looked at Okame. **"It's okay dont worry... It's okay."** Chica said calmly. Mike followed Chica back to the Prize room, they could see the stick figure like animatronic laying hunched over the box like it had jumped up from the box but had fallen. Mike sat Okame onthe counter than walked up to the animatronic. He grabbed the puppet in his hand curled up in a fist. He glared at the thing before tossing it back into the present box and closing the flaps over it. "Ugly friggen thing." Mike muttered under his breath. "Who got the 'smart' idea to think kids would even like that thing. Looks like those monsters from kid's shows that would come to eat the kid or something." Mike said with a frown.

He than turned to where Okame sat seeing him clutching to a toy Mike didnt see he had before. "What's that you got Okame." Mike asked. Okame hugged the toy tightly shaking his hand. "Just let me see it. I'm not mad. It's okay." Mike said calmly. "But you still look mad." Okame said pointing at Mike's furrowed brow. "I'm not mad just annoyed about what's going on at this place. I mean you've been more scared by half of the things here." Mike said still frowning some. Okame looked down some. Mike sighed a bit and rubbed his back. "I'm calmed down." Mike said as he pats the boy's back. Okame looks down than showed Mike the Foxy Plushie he had found before the Marionette jumped at him. "I didn't think they still made Foxy as a plush." Mike said than looked at Chica. **"That's probably from the old Freddy's we used to have a prize counter too before things got really bad. So anything that they had left over they saved in boxes packed away somewhere. I guess they brought them all out to make room for the new stuff." **Chica said as she pointed to the stuffed toys, figurines, and other merchandise with the new 'Toy' animatronics on the shelves and under the glass inside the counter shelves. Okame looked at Chica holding the plushie of Foxy under his chin. **"Yes you can have that." **She smiled. Okame smiled hugging the plushie tightly making the ball inside it let out a squeak from in the toy. Okame than hugged Chica's leg smiling. Chica simply gave him a pat on the head than nudged him forward. **"Go on and play some kids are coming now so you wont be so lonely." **Chica said with a smiles as she pushed Okame ahead. "But-" Okame didnt have time to speak as the chicken pushed him out the Prize room and intot he main stage room. Mike followed knowing Chica was just trying to get Okame to go play somewhere that way she could go back on stage so it wouldn't be found out that she could do more than she was programmed to do.

Mike picked Okame up. **"Thanks Mike. Sorry for rushing you kiddo but I really have to go." **Chica said giving Okame a quick kiss on the cheek which felt more like a real peck. Chica turn and left leaving for the stage. "Ow..." Okame said, in a low voice so Chica wouldn't hear him, holding his cheek in his hand that was now red from the 'kiss'. Mike chuckled and rubbed Okame's back and carried him back to the arcade as kids and their parents were starting to enter the resturant. Mike let Okame go before the new Fruit Ninja game. "Here Okame." Mike handed Okame the last handful of tokens he had from the two of them playing skeeball and whack a mole. Okame smiled and hugged him. "Thank you Uncle Mike." Okame smiled than ran to some of the games that gave out tickets with his Foxy plush under his arm. Mike watched Okame play for a bit but quickly lost sight of the little boy when a large group of kids, that got off a school bus, had come for a field trip to Freddy's. Mike left the arcade to do his job while Okame played. He stopped when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Mike pulled it out and answered the call.

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Hey babe how's the little baby?"

"Okame's doing fine he's playing in the arcade now. He's safe don't worry hun."

"Okay as long as your sure. Keep him safe alright?"

"Babe i got this relax."

"Last time you said "I got this" you nearly threw Okame out of his crib."

"That was an accident. And we agreed to never talk about it."

"just keep an eye on him okay?"

"Diana relax seriously. Trust me he's more safe here than he would be anywhere else."

"How are you so sure?"

* * *

><p>Mike stopped speaking for a moment and looked back around the corner her had come from and he could see Chica stood by Okame as he played whack a mole, or Whack the Freddy as the machine had been designed for, the animatronic chicken watched as Okame used his hands slam down on the new designed Freddy heads popping up from the holes. Getting a larger score each time. He could also see the new version of Foxy peak her head into the room and look at Okame. A smile on her red lips as she saw the boy. Okame turned as if knowing she was there. He waved at her. Foxina waved back at him than went back to Kid's Cove before the little kids left the arcade. Mike smiled some and put the phone back to his ear.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm positive."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if I might get in trouble for saying Whack a Mole or the Fruit Ninja game but just incase I don't own them either.<strong>


End file.
